the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Nimini (Sect of Lacunae)
Personality Nimini is a friendly and welcoming dragon, although he does not speak, who is always looking to improve his skill with potions. He maintains the plants in the lair, including the woven branches and roots which form the structure. History The First Nimini Nimini was born in a Shadow clan but left soon after birth, as he did not feel he belonged there. He soon found a clan in the Starfall Isles where he felt at home and who allowed him to stay and study the strange plants that grew there. His lack of speech was no barrier and they understood him perfectly. Shortly he began to experiment with crafting simple potions out of the intriguing flora in the area. He believed he could change his appearance with the right one, and even his breed. Soon afterwards, however, he was sent to stay with a clan in the Windswept Plateau temporarily. He was reluctant to go, but agreed and tried to learn all he could while he was there. As the days turned to weeks and no one came to collect him he began to wonder if they would ever pick him up. He had not yet figured out his name, but they gave him one and although it seemed arbitrarily given he accepted it and made it his own. And then one day the clan got him ready to leave. He eagerly prepared and when he saw the many other dragons milling about the entrance, looking over at the Cloudsong, he understood and was afraid. He tried to tell the dragons herding them out that it was a mistake, that he was a guest, but they did not understand him the way his own clan did. Upon reaching the floating platforms, he was set to helping with food production. When his own clan realised what had happened, both clans petitioned the Windsinger to allow him to come home, but the god said no. They had waited too long to submit their request and he could never be allowed to leave. When the chain of kites drifts near the Arcane border, he often looks out across the pink islands far below and mourns for the home he never truly got to experience. Rebirth A while after the first NImini had been sent to the Cloudsong, his younger brother Hiram set out on a search for him. He found the Sect and upon learning of what had happened decided that this would be no barrier to their reunion. He began to research Old magic and developed his skills weaving the souls of plants and then small animals. When the time came, he stole a suitable egg from a passing family, replacing it with an abandoned one found in the wilderness, knowing that by the time the switch was discovered the family would be long gone. The Sect believed that life came from the trees, rocks, and sky, and therefore made certain that all three elements were present for a birth. Rather than allowing the stolen egg to hatch in the traditional nesting grounds, Hiram snuck away to a quiet part of the Starwood Strand, where the rocks had worn down to dust long ago. It was here, where the soul would take longer to stabilise, that he performed his rite. As the hatchling slowly emerged from the egg, he reached out towards the Cloudsong, felt around, and pulled. The tiny body grew rapidly to contain the soul it now housed, and by the time Hiram had finished resembled an adolescent asleep at his feet, who he bore gently home. Life today His brother tells him he slept among the flower petals and tangled undergrowth as a hatchling. He does not remember this. He remembers nothing before the sound of Hiram’s voice calling to him, pulling him, and then they were here, where the walls themselves are made of twisted blossoming branches, and the roots below hold the soft soil above the ground. It is among these dark underground tunnels that he spends his days, encouraging the fickle limbs to adhere to their positions lining the corridors, to not reach across, choking them and shutting off veins. Only at night does he make his way up to the realms above, when the overarching blue sky does not fill his heart with loss and longing. He has nothing to long for - his life here is complete and joyful - but something about that empty expanse evokes a loneliness he can’t explain. The gentle stars dull that feeling somewhat and allow him to relax and enjoy the open air and the stunning array of nighttime blooms. The ground beneath his feet appears firm and solid but sometimes he feels it roll and pitch, swaying as he walks from one area to another. When this happens he moves to his nest underneath the bathhouse, where he feels himself rocked gently to sleep in the unmoving earth. He dreams of walkways shifting in the breeze and a faraway horizon and somewhere the distant pull of a home long gone. Trivia * The first Nimini was exalted quite by accident while dorming and was unable to be recovered * He was a gen one * He was a triple basic tundra; no genes were applied before he was exalted * His name was randomly generated * The second Nimini was the result of a long breeding project * He is unaware of the existence of his predecessor Category:Shadow Dragon Category:Gardener Category:Tundra